


Art Class

by blueboyjohnny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Underage Drinking, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboyjohnny/pseuds/blueboyjohnny
Summary: the ugly mustache mark was trying to grow was his only downfall, but once he shaved it donghyuck was sure he had never seen someone so attractive.





	Art Class

**Author's Note:**

> this fic took me forever to write but i am very proud of her. this has very little to do with an art class, but it is based off art class by beabadoobee.

Donghyuck didn’t think Mark Lee was that attractive. He dressed nice and his hair was always styled. He took all his classes seriously including the art class they shared, but he had the dumbest mustache growing since the beginning of the semester. It was two scraggly lines of hair sitting right under his nose. It was disgusting. Mark Lee was a pretty solid guy if you could look past the shit growing on his face, which Donghyuck could not so in conclusion Mark Lee wasn’t all that attractive. 

Today though, everyone was buzzing about how insanely hot he was and Donghyuck wanted to call bullshit. Even Renjun was freaking out which was strange because he had declared himself the leader of Mark’s hate club at the beginning of the year with the only member being Renjun himself. He couldn’t even fathom what an attractive Mark would look like. All Donghyuck could picture was Mark in his usual aesthetic attire and that fucking mustache. 

Now, sitting across from Mark Lee in art class, Donghyuck understood. Maybe he wasn’t that cute with the mustache but without it, he couldn’t believe it was the same person. 

They sat in the back of the classroom, four people to a table, right across from each other. He always tried to ignore the other because the mustache made him sick. Now, Donghyuck was noticing things he’d rather not, like Mark’s high cheekbones or his big doe eyes or his strong jawline, it was maddening. They’d never talked before and they both sucked at drawing, so there was no need for conversation. Now though, he wished he knew how to draw so Mark would ask him for help. It’s strange how things work out, the sun was a halo behind Mark making him like ethereal and Donghyuck was pretty sure he now had a crush on Mark Lee. 

How shallow of him honestly. 

 

He rushes to the lunch table after class. Renjun sits with Chenle and Jisung, crowded around his phone. Donghyuck didn’t give a fuck about what they were watching and slams his bag down on the table to grab their attention. They look up at him, “what the fuck Donghyuck.” Renjun says. 

He looks annoyed, and again, Donghyuck doesn’t give a fuck, “I saw Mark.”

The annoyance dissipates off of Renjun’s face. Jisung and Chenle sit up intrigued and Donghyuck takes his usual seat across from Renjun. 

“Did he really shave,” Chenle asks. 

“Of course he did, I told you guys this morning he did,” Renjun says. 

“We can’t trust you and, yes Chenle, he did in fact shave.” They all ignore Renjun’s loud exclamation of I told you at Donghyuck’s words. 

“The bastard’s kinda cute.”

‘Kinda cute’ was an understatement the bastard was _very_ handsome and who knew such a little change could make such a big difference. 

“There he goes,” Donghyuck announces as Mark Lee emerges from the lunch line. He was laughing at something Yukhei said and his lunch tray looks dangerously close to falling. 

“He does look better, wow can’t believe that really made a difference,” Jisung turns back to the table as Mark takes his seat. 

“Thought you didn’t like boys,” Chenle teases. He pokes Jisung’s arm repeatedly. Jisung just blushes and bats at his hand. “I can still appreciate looks,” this response prompts Chenle to scream he’s gay causing them to fight. 

Donghyuck ignores them in favor of talking to Renjun, “but that is not the only problem we have here.” Donghyuck was referring to Mark Lee’s new found attractiveness and not Chenle being annoying. 

“I think I might have a crush on him,” he says. Jisung and Chenle stop fighting and look at him plainly. 

“What happened to your crush on Yukhei,” asks Renjun. 

“Or that one on the Starbucks employee,” asks Chenle. 

“Or the guy that worked at the smoothie place,” ask Jisung. 

And Donghyuck felt offended. The Starbucks and smoothie place employees were just pasting infatuations and Yukhei was just nice, half the school had a crush on him. 

“This isn’t surprising honestly, you talked about him so much before. Going on and on about how great Mark would look if he shaved his mustache and he finally did it,” Chenle says and it makes sense. 

Donghyuck had taken a strange liking to Mark when he first saw him in art class and you couldn’t really blame him. People had a lot to say about him. He was an exchange student from Canada with a pretty smile and rumor has it he didn't come with the mustache. The girls and gays flocked to him even though no one knew his preference. There was a rumor that went around that him and Yukhei were caught making out in the locker room. Then two days later people were saying that he was dating Yerim. The first one was started by Renjun, so it wasn't too credible. No matter how many times he swore on his momma he won’t lying, he was probably lying. 

He sat in the front of the classroom just chilling on his phone waiting for class to begin. Almost everyone that walked in said hi or whispered about him. Donghyuck’s knowledge on Mark Lee was limited to his name at the time but after seats were reassigned and they ended up across from each other he found a need to know more about the boy. He especially wanted to know why no one told him he should shave the fucking ferret on his top lip. 

“Everyone likes Yukhei,” was the only reasonable answer Donghyuck could come up with. 

“We gotta do something about this,” was Renjun’s answer. it was his answer to about every crush Donghyuck had. 

“ _You_ are doing nothing about this.”

Chenle and Jisung laugh. “Yeah Jun you are really bad at romance,” Chenle says with a splitting smile on his face. 

Jisung chimes in next smiling just as hard, “remember when he tried to tell Jaemin he thought he was cute.”

This brings a squeal of delight from Chenle and his laughter rings through the cafeteria. “Poor boy was traumatized,” Donghyuck says.

Renjun creates a new shade of red with the blush on his cheeks, “I hate you guys, just eat your food and leave me alone.”

Donghyuck looks over at Mark as he spoke animatedly to Jaemin sitting across from him. Yukhei laughs loud taking over most of the ruckus in the cafeteria causing Mark to laugh too. It’s bright, he can’t hear it of course, but he imagines it sounds like wind chimes in the summer. 

 

Art class soon becomes Donghyuck’s favorite part of the day. He got to stare at Mark in all his non-hairy glory. He also noticed new things about him each day. Like the way his brows furrowed as he worked or how he genuinely laughed at the teacher’s corny jokes. He sucked at drawing, but still seemed proud of everything he put out and his little proud face was so adorable that Donghyuck wanted to weep. The guys heard about it in detail too. He spoke about his outfits, the way he styled his hair and all that other jazz. Mark was by no means a new lunch conversation so the guys let it be for what it was. 

Him and Renjun make their way to their next class in silence. Renjun was fidgeting and a fidgety Renjun was no good. He slid his phone back and forth in his hands his eyes constantly darting around the hallway. They stop in front of Donghyuck’s classroom right down the hall from the Chinese boy’s. 

“What’s wrong,” Renjun’s head pops up at Donghyuck’s words. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” He lies, he lies so bad. 

“I know you Jun, what’s up? Are those guys talking shit again?” Donghyuck blood simmers at the thought of those assholes on the basketball team. All of those homophobic assholes deserved to have their asses beat. 

“No, no, it’s just that I did something,” it sounds more like a question then a statement, “and you told me not to do anything but its more for me, not you but, it could work out for you if you play your cards right but you’re a chaotic gay more than anything and—” his rambling was interrupted by the one and only Mark Lee. 

He floats over to them flowers seemingly surrounding him and maybe Donghyuck’s heart skips a beat. He looked really good today, trading his contacts in for glasses. His hair not styled just a little messy from him running his fingers through it. 

“Hey Renjun. Jaemin told me you guys are joining us for lunch,” Mark speaks. Donghyuck sputters. _You guys?_ Who the fuck was _you guys._

Renjun gives Mark a sheepish smile. His nerves from knowing Donghyuck was gonna freak out. “Yeah, we’ll see you after class.” Mark smiles at Renjun and then Donghyuck before walking into the classroom. 

Donghyuck wasn’t mad just thrown off his rhythm, but that was something he did not like. He liked to be in control of every situation possible. He wasn’t as confident as he was in the past and liked to know what was coming. He just looks at Renjun hoping to convey the confusion. 

“I’ll text you, we gotta get to class,” Renjun turns and walks down the hall and into his classroom. 

Dazed and confused Donghyuck follows suit and goes into his own classroom. The teacher walks in and greets everyone just as Donghyuck’s phone buzzes from his back pocket and takes it out in record speed. 

_From Junnie_  
_so in case you forgot im the ball boy for the baseball team_

_and ive been successfully flirting with jaemin_

_you would know that if you would ever shut uo about mark_

_up*_

_n e ways he asked me to join him at lunch today then he copped out like a pussy and said you and your friends_

_so today we are having lunch with jaemin and mark will be there ofc they always sit together_

He looks at the string of texts that had just been sent. His head was spinning a little bit. He felt bad about his constant Mark talk now having seen he was neglecting his best friend. On the other hand, he was happy his best friend got his shit together and learned how to properly speak to boys. Now the only issue here was Mark. There has been no real conversation between the two boys before and his palms seemed to sweat the idea of finally talking to the Canadian boy. 

He looks up from his phone and locks eyes with him. Mark snaps his head in the direction of the board. Donghyuck looks at him not knowing how to process what just happened. He chooses not to think about it hard and takes his attention back to his phone. 

_To Junnie_  
_Sorry for ignoring you lately junnie._

“Put it up before I take it,” the teacher says from the front of the classroom. Donghyuck looks up to see him staring a stern look on his face. With a sheepish grin, he pockets his phone. 

 

Class goes by slower than it ever has in Donghyuck’s entire existence. He didn’t dare look at Mark scared to make eye contact again. He could occasionally feel him staring and it took all his will power to not look over. The whole thing was nerve-wracking and he relief flooded his chest when the bell rung. 

Donghyuck hadn’t even bothered to unpack anything for class making his hasty escape easier. With his backpack barely slung over his shoulder he rushes out and catches Renjun waiting for him in the hallway. He grabs his wrist and drags him to the bathroom. 

“I hate you,” Donghyuck states plainly when they get inside. “Why couldn’t you tell me earlier? That would’ve given me more time to mentally prepare. You’re lucky I actually tried to look good today or I would’ve fucking cried.” He was borderline hysterical now. 

Renjun just rolls his eyes at his dramatic antics. He leans against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and an unamused expression on his face. “Calm down, everything will be fine, can we go eat now? I’m hungry.”

Jisung and Chenle appear like magic, “why is Jaemin waving us down to come sit at his table?” Today was a day for questions it seemed. 

“I don’t know, Renjun tell our lovely friends what is going on.”

“It’s not that big of a deal Hyuck.” Renjun turns to the boys, “Jaemin invited us to sit with him.” They looked excited. 

Dumb underclass do they not understand the gravity of this situation. Donghyuck wasted no time reminding them, “You know who else is at that table? Mark Lee in all his Mark Lee glory.”

Chenle grins, “no way, both of you guys are gonna get some dick.” Donghyuck cringes, “please don’t ever say that in my vicinity again, you’re like twelve.”

“I’m only a year younger.”

“A year too many.” 

They all file out of the bathroom after, a distraught Donghyuck leading the way with all his false bravado. He hypes himself up, reminding himself who was and no little crush was gonna fuck him up. Donghyuck’s crushes were little flames that dance and swayed until the wind put it out. Mark seemed to be gasoline. Dousing himself all over Donghyuck’s flame and as he reached the table he felt the fire grow.

They sat at one of the round tables near the center of the cafeteria. Slowly they file in, filling in the empty places between the three boys that were already occupying the space. Renjun, of course, takes a spot next to Jaemin, Jisung and Chenle sandwich Yukhei and the size difference was funny, but that left Donghyuck to sit on the end, right next to Mark. 

“What were you guys doing in the bathroom,” Jaemin asks once everyone is settled in. 

Tons of smart responses runs though Donghyuck’s head, “don’t ask a girl her secrets.”

Yukhei laughs as Jaemin croaks out a what. Donghyuck sits there with a smug smile on his face as a baffled Jaemin turns to Renjun for answers. Renjun provides none. 

“Do you guys know each other,” Renjun asks. 

“Mark should know his name,” Yukhei gestures to Donghyuck a look on his face that held a secret. Donghyuck knew that look, the look of _ooo I’m about to embarrass you._ Anxiety settles into his stomach from never being on the other side of that look. He dares a glance at Mark, he was the one about to be embarrassed. 

They wait with bated breathe as Mark looks around. Donghyuck caught on quick, he didn’t know his name. Mark Lee didn’t know his fucking name and he doesn’t know why that new fact surprises him. Mark, Yukhei, and Jaemin were pretty popular among their class. All three of them played at least two different sports for the school and were very handsome. Donghyuck and Renjun (Chenle and Jisung weren’t in their grade) were lesser know. They were the gay kids that stuck together but come on, him and Mark had a fucking class together he couldn’t remember it for the sake that he sat across from him. He was also the only other Korean kid in the fucking class the least he could do was remember his name. 

“You don’t know my name,” Donghyuck said finally. 

Mark looks guilty as he scratches the back of his neck, his doe eyes seeking help. Donghyuck really had it bad because he felt a little sorry for the boy. Not enough though to not give the boy a little trouble. Yukhei laughs loud, jolting the ever so tiny Chenle on his right as his big hand slaps the table. Soon everyone, minus Mark, joins in. They laugh at his misery and Donghyuck’s confidence soars. 

Mark just groans, “I’m sorry, I really am.”

“It’s okay dude,” Donghyuck assures him. “Can you guess what it is,” he asks once the laughter settles. Everyone listens intently.

Mark looks around for help one last time and Donghyuck knew he hung out with bitches that liked to make people suffer so no one was going to help him. He looks over at Donghyck and he has to ignore the way his heart clenches at the pitiful look in his eyes. They were closer then they had ever been his brain so helpfully reminded him. 

“I really can’t come up with anything, please,” everyone laughs again at Mark’s distress. Donghyuck was practically vibrating with content-ness over the pitiful state that Mark Lee was in right now. There was a slight pain Donghyuck felt with Mark not knowing his name but it couldn’t really be helped when the crowds they ran with were so different. Happy with the turn of events he tells the poor boy his name. He pretends that he had known the whole time and Donghyuck just goes along with it.

With Jisung and Chenle properly introduced by Renjun they all fall into conversation. The topics switch frequently between the latest gossip (provided by Renjun) and classes. Donghyuck learns that Yukhei’s attention span was very short and he had many stories to tell, he only really paid attention to Renjun’s gossip. Jaemin stared longingly at Renjun whenever the other wasn’t looking. They sought after each other with no subtlety, constantly bumping shoulders and Jaemin directing Renjun’s attention to him constantly. They were disgusting. Mark wasn’t as quiet as Donghyuck thought him to be. He made tons of noises and little comments throughout every story that was told. He stole glances at the boy as he focused intently on whoever was speaking.

The fire was growing rapidly and at a speed Donghyuck definitely wasn’t comfortable with. At some point, the conversations had split everyone absorbed in their own little worlds. Lunch was coming to an end and all the food is gone (anything that was leftover had been consumed by Yukhei) and Mark turned to Donghyuck.

“Do you have any idea what you’re going to draw for the art project,” Mark asks. 

Donghyuck panics and not because Mark Lee was speaking directly at him, “there’s an art project?”

Mark nods his head, “yeah it was announced in class today.”

“Holy shit, how important is it?”

“Very important.”

“I’m gonna throw myself out of a moving vehicle,” Mark laughs at that. 

He sees Renjun look over at them with a smug expression on his face. He gives him a bored look back. The bell rings and they all gather their things, agreeing to have lunch together again. 

“Let me walk you to your next class,” Mark says and Donghyuck hoped he didn’t look as surprised as he felt. Mark turns shy and fiddles with his backpack straps. “I mean, so we can talk more about the project.” Donghyck smiles at that. 

“Sure, the project,” he teases and Mark whines. 

“I’m serious.” 

“Whatever, just don’t be late to your next class,” and Donghyuck starts walking. 

They talked little about the project and more on other things. Like how Mark was probably going to be scouted to play in college and how Donghyuck had no knowledge on the sport whatsoever. Mark was easy to talk to, he listened intently and seemed curious in whatever Donghyuck had to say. 

“We have a game this Friday, you should come.” Their walk came to an end in front of the classroom and he was sad that the conversation did too. Donghyuck grabbed the straps of his backpack and tried to fight off the feeling of boyfriend Mark dropping him off. 

“I’ll consider it if you can remember my name by tomorrow.”

Mark groans loud throwing his head back. “I said I was sorry.”

“I know, I know, I was just joking,” Donghyuck laughed at his distraught expression. 

“So will you come?” 

Donghyuck didn’t want to think his tone sounded hopeful but that was the only way he could describe the way he sounded right now. “Maybe, I might be busy.” Which was utter bullshit but Mark didn’t need to know that. 

He blushed as Mark smiled at him, “I hope you can come.” He said, his tone soft. All Donghyuck can do is nod his head and avoid eye contact. 

“Give me your number so I can send you updates about the game.” Mark moves to take his cellphone out of his back pocket. 

“Oh, okay.” Donghyuck was shocked as he excepted the phone and punched his number into it. 

“Thanks,” Mark said and took his phone back, “well I gotta get to class.”

“Yeah, you do that.”

“Bye, see you tomorrow.”

“Yup, see you tomorrow.” 

Mark finally turned and walked away. He let out a sigh and walked into his classroom with a small smile on his face. That took so much more out of him then it should have, but he kind of liked the warm feeling in his chest. 

 

Freshman year Donghyuck was a mess. He wore shorts in the winter because the white boys had deemed it cool, he swore he liked girls and wanted to get a girlfriend more than he wanted good grades, and he was running rampant with internalized homophobia. Then gay clarity came in the form of Johnny Suh. Johnny was the golden boy before Mark Lee. He was on the varsity boys volleyball team and baseball team, got decent grades, and his whole future seemed set. Donghyuck had attended every volleyball game with no real appreciation for the sport but for the way Johnny’s calfs flexed when he jumped. 

He wanted some coming of age romance with the guy and somehow gotten invited to one of his parties. 15-year-old Donghyuck, who had never had a drop of alcohol before that night, really shouldn’t have been at that party. His mom dropped him off for fuck's sake and it took a lot of convincing for her to not walk him in. He met Renjun that night in the kitchen drinking water from a red solo cup. He was smaller and angrier back then and had no reason to be there either. 

He became the first guy Donghyuck ever kissed. I guess you could say the gay clarity came in the form of Renjun because they dated for like two months after that. Most of his friends disappeared when they saw him and Renjun together and he didn’t really care. He was happy and less homophobic but still had a ridiculous amount of dreams about Johnny. He broke up with Renjun after deeming that friendship was better and decided to make a move on Johnny Suh. 

The plan was to confess at the party he was throwing after senior night and the details were hazy because they didn’t have time to plan that far but, Donghyuck was going to get his second boyfriend in the span of a week after losing his first one. 

Their plan goes to shit in the last set. The boys won, against their rivals too so that made it all the better, and then as the game concluded a white girl, in all her blonde hair and blue eyed glory comes rushing down the bleachers and into Johnny’s arms. 

Donghyuck knew that white girl, he had a crush on that white girl before he knew he preferred dudes, now he hated that white girl. They kiss (make out) for an obscene amount of time and Renjun just gave him a pat on the back and they left. 

Renjun’s dad drops them off this time. Donghyuk drinks like a man with a broken heart and forgets the rest of the night. 

The next day he has millions of people he’s never met before added onto snapchat and a video of him throwing up on Johnny Suh is circling the school. He was glad that when Johnny graduated he took that memory with him. 

That was the last time he had attended a house party. He stuck with sneaking drinks at Renjun’s parents house and getting old dudes to buy them beer so they could down in alleys. He wondered if he could consider this a party, maybe it was more of a get-together but this was the most people he had drunk around in a long time. 

It was Jaemin, Jeno, Yukhei, Mark, Renjun, and him crowded on Yukhei’s back porch. They all sipped warming beer as they laughed at stupid things that had happened at the ball game earlier. Donghyuck sits next to Mark on the porch swing. They weren’t too close but close enough that Donghyuck could feel his body heat radiating off him. 

The swing shakes as Mark scoots closer to him. He takes a swig of his beer trying not to think too much into it. Mark leans his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder, he can now feel his breath fanning the side of his face. Mark smells of dirt and sweat from the game earlier but he’s so warm compared to the chilly spring air. Donghyuck leans into his warmth without really thinking about it. Out the corner of his eye, he sees Mark bring the bottle to his lips and take a sip. Donghyuck’s entire being felt like it was on fire, Mark’s body heat and the new closeness making his heart race. 

“Did you enjoy the game,” Mark says into his ear before leaning back onto the swing. It sways with the movement and Donghyuck’s body shivers at the lack of heat. 

This Mark was different from the bumbling idiot that Donghyuck had grown fond of over the week. He looks over his shoulder and sees him spread out basically. His arms splayed over the back of the swing and his legs spread wide. He was still dressed in his baseball uniform and he looked so insanely hot right now Donghyuck wasn’t sure how he could function. 

He turns his body completely to face Mark and resists the urge to lean onto him. He feels the rest of the group fade into the back as he eyes the boy in front of him. 

“I don’t know shit about baseball.” He takes a sip of his beer and looks him in his eyes. 

Mark laughs, “why’d you come then?” 

Donghyuck wasn’t expecting that question and he was a little offended by it. He looks at him, exasperated expression overtaking his face. Why do you think dickhead he wanted to say. He went to see him, to see the great Mark Lee do what everyone said he was best at. 

“You invited me, asshole,” he says instead, looking away. He finishes the rest of his beer and looks back at Mark. He was staring at him his face devoid of emotion and he could see his alcohol intake from the blush on his cheeks. 

“I didn’t think you would come but I’m glad you did.” He reaches over and takes the empty bottle from Donghyuck’s hands. His fingers brushing the side of his hand and this shouldn’t be driving Donghyuck crazy the way it was. 

“I’ll get us another drink,” then he stands swaying a little and makes his way through the people on the floor and into the house. 

Over the course of the week, he learned a few things about Mark. He had gained a permanent seat at the lunch table, he walked him to most of his classes, and they texted constantly in school and out. He was hoping that Mark was starting to like him the way Donghyuck liked him. Like there was a fire consuming him. Mark was a little bit more then the rumors and Donghyuck felt special to know that. 

Mark returns with two bottles of beer, this had to be Donghyuck’s third one tonight. He takes his seat back on the swing right next to Donghyuck, even closer this time. He hands Donghyuck his beer, which he takes gladly, and then pulls Donghyuck down until he’s resting right up against him. They were close, closer then any other time they spent together had led them and his heart was twisting in weird ways. 

The smell of dirt and sweat was stronger and unpleasant but he was warmer then he was before and he was right up under Mark Lee, so who was he to complain. He turns his head up to Mark and catches him staring again for the umpteenth time that night. 

“Why do you keep staring?”

“You’re really pretty.” Mark was on a roll tonight. A roll of unpredictable sentences that was going to make Donghyuck fall head over heels for him. He was not with it. The feeling of not being in control creeps up in his gut, but as Mark wraps his arm around his waist and nuzzles into the side of his face. 

“You’re drunk,” Donghyuck says as he’s pulled impossibly closer. Mark chuckles into the side of his face. He can feel his chest shake and Donghyuck feels like he’s going to implode. 

“A little.”

“You stink.”

Mark throws his head back in laughter before resuming his previous position. He nose nestled under his temple. He feels every exhale and if he just turned his head a little bit to the right they’d be face to face, a breath away from kissing.  
“Donghyuck I’m going to the bathroom,” Renjun’s voice cuts through the tension hanging over them and Donghyuck was grateful. It would’ve been a bad idea to kiss him while he was drunk, even if that’s all Donghyuck’s racing heart. 

 

“I’ll come.” He separates himself from Mark with difficulty and follows Renjun into the house. They walk in silence to where the bathroom is supposed to be and instead of going in they stop in the hallway. 

“What the fuck was that,” Renjun asks. 

Donghyuck sinks down the wall his heart still not having calmed. He was gonna pass out at this rate. “I don’t even know.”

Renjun laughs at him. It fills the hallway and settles Donghyuck’s heart. 

“You two were like one move away from—,” 

“Shut up.” Donghyuck hits him on his leg repeatedly, the only thing he could reach in this position, while he laughs harder. Sometimes he was grateful for Renjun but most of the time he wanted to fight him. 

“How are we even getting home,” Donghyuck asks. 

“Jaemin’s taking us back to mine, he lives out there.”

Seemingly on cue Jaemin enters the hallway. He looks surprised to find them in the hallway instead of the bathroom like they had announced. He looks over at Renjun a disgusting softness in his eyes as he asks if they’re ready to go. With the same softness, Renjun says they are. 

They walk back to the main part of the house. Mark is sitting on the couch in the living room head thrown back as he stares up at the ceiling. 

“I’m leaving, taking Renjun and Donghyuck home,” Jaemin announces. Mark shoots up from his seat a sad look on his face. So utterly adorable Donghyuck wants to kiss him. 

He crosses the room with determination. Once he reaches Donghyuck he pulls him into his arms nuzzling his face into his neck. Donghyuck could feel everyone's eyes on them and he swears he sees Renjun take a picture. 

“Oh duckie, I’m so sad you have to go,” he squeezes him tighter and Donghyuck wraps his arms around him not knowing what else to do. “Text me when you get home, I won’t sleep until you text me, okay?” Mark pulls back a little so their faces weren’t more than a breath away from each other. His arms placed right on his waist and face still so close. 

“Okay,” he hears Renjun say. He comes up and separates Mark from Donghyuck who whines like a little kid getting his favorite toy taken. 

“Bye Mark,” Donghyuck says a little dazed from the onslaught attention. 

“Bye duckie, make sure to text me,” he resumes his previous position on the couch. Yukhei passes him a bottle of water that Mark takes gratefully before sending them goodbyes. 

 

When they make it back to Renjun’s house. They climb up the stairs as quietly as possible and then into his bed only slipping off their jeans because only weird people slept in jeans. His phone hits the floor with a loud thud and as he leans over to pick it up the lit screen showed one new message. 

_From Mark_  
_Did you make it in okay?_

Donghyuck’s heart does a weird thing he is too tired to describe at the message. 

_To Mark_  
_Yes I did_

The replay comes almost instantaneous. 

_From Mark_  
_Good._

_Good night text me in the morning_

Renjun was already sleep in the bed and Donghyuck was exhausted but so overwhelmingly happy as he crawled in next to him. He didn’t even realize he was grinning until he was halfway asleep. 

 

Donghyuck wakes up to the sun streaming on his face. He was alone in the bed and no signs of Renjun. He sits up slowly a little disoriented and spies his phone on the table. The memories of last night come rushing back. Mark clinging to him, the compliments, the warmth of Mark pressed against him. He falls back onto the pillows his hands coming to cover up his face. He wanted to scream. All the signs were pointing north, Mark probably liked him back, maybe even definitely, but he didn't want to get too ahead of himself. Last night was, well wild. Mark was always shy around Donghyuck and could barely hold eye contact with him. It was adorable really how flustered he could get him. 

He felt a poke at his side and Renjun appears holding Donghyuck’s phone out to him. He had a toothbrush tucked into his mouth and his hair was everywhere. Donghyuck would tell him how much of a mess he looked if he felt like talking. He takes his phone from Renjun and stares at the notifications. 

Most of it was text messages from Mark apologizing for his clingy behavior from last night. Donghyck didn't want him to apologize, it wasn’t like he hated it or anything but he did appreciate it. Gosh, he was so fucking whipped for this boy.

_To Mark_  
_You can take me out to get ice cream and then I’ll forgive you_

A date. Basically, he wanted a date

_From Mark_  
_Deal see you @ 2_

_To Mark_  
see you then 

He looks at the clock to see it was almost one. He jumps out the bed and rushes into the bathroom where Renjun was taking a shower. 

He pulls back the curtain, “Hey I need— can you stop screaming, please? I need to go home.”

 

The last time Donghyuck was this nervous had been when he was ready to tell his mom that he had gotten another speeding ticket. Now, walking next to Mark down the boardwalk he swore he’d never feel this nervous again. They take a seat on one was the empty benches staring out onto the ocean. He takes a scoop of ice cream into his mouth and takes in the spring air. It was nice out today, the birds squawking above ahead, people riding by on bikes and skateboards, and Donghyuck sitting right next to Mark. 

They hadn’t vocalized if this was a date but it sure felt like. Mark had picked him up and opened the car door for him when he got in and out (he told him to wait as he rushed out the car to the passenger's side, it was undeniably charming). They held hands as they had made their way to the ice cream shop, making idle chatter along the way. 

He looks over at Mark licking at his ice cone like a starving man. Mark seems to notice the staring and halts to stare back at Donghyuck. He raises an eyebrow as if to say _what_ and Donghyuck just smiles at him. Mark smiles back lowering the ice cream from his lips. 

“Let’s play 20 questions,” he says. 

Donghyuck chuckles at the statement, “as long as you don’t ask if I’m a virgin.”

Mark looks shocked before he burst out laughing, “o-of course I wouldn’t ask that, what the fuck.” 

And Donghyuck laughs along. 

“So, you go first because it was your idea,” Donghyuck looks at Mark and Mark looks off onto the ocean nodding his head. 

“Do you have a boyfriend?” 

Donghyuck blushed before shaking his head left and right. He was surprised at the abruptness of the question. Could he consider that a good sign? He looked over at a smiling Mark like he had just been told the best news of his life. 

“My turn,” Donghyuck said, “what made you shave your mustache?”

Mark looked at him, surprised by the question. He mutters something under his breath that Donghyuck didn't really catch before speaking up louder. 

“My mom made me, she said if I didn’t she would take the car.”

Donghyuck laughs loud, throwing himself forward. Mark looks a little embarrassed as he straightens himself up. 

“She hated it that much huh,” Donghyuck asks. 

Mark nods his head with vigor, “no one liked it! I thought I looked so cool.”

He says it with such distraught, a sad look coming on his face.  
“I hate to tell you this, but it was extremely unpleasant.” 

Donghyuck laughs again lighter this time at the little pout on Mark’s face. Mark turns back towards the sea and Donghyuck tries to calm his heart. It always seemed to race with one look or thought of Mark Lee lately. It was different and exciting, while he hated the control the boy seemed to have, he loved feeling this way. 

They take turns asking questions while watching the sunset over the horizon. Mark had leaned back on the bench throwing his arm across the back of it with Donghyuck leaning onto him. The air became chiller and neither had bothered for a jacket but found warmth being close to each other. Mark’s cheeks were rosy from the chilly air and Donghyuck felt like he’d never see something so adorable again. 

Donghyuck tells his story about Renjun almost fighting Yerim after the Mark dating rumor. He watches as Mark’s nose scrunches with laughter occasionally jostling him with his movements. As his laughter dies and Donghyuck’s stories end he pulls Hyuck closer to him. Donghyuck appreciates the warmth but the closeness made his breath feel short. 

“Who’s turn is it,” Mark asks in regards to the game they still had going on. He spoke quieter, not really a whisper, but reserved enough that Donghyuck had to really pay attention (not that he wasn’t already). 

“Yours,” Donghyuck answers the same volume in his voice not wanting to disrupt the new found peace. 

Mark gives a shy smile, the confidence he had seemed to slip at whatever he was about to ask. Donghyuck couldn't tell where this was going but he had his hopes. He startles a little bit as he feels Mark’s hand play nape of his neck. Donghyuck felt like his heart rate pick up. 

“Can I kiss you,” he asks and Donghyuck felt his eyes bulge. He begins to fumble completely taken off guard, his mouth opening and closing in shock. 

With the time he took to answer Mark being to panic it seemed. He unwrapped himself from around Donghyuck, “sorry if that was sudden. I guess I read the atmosphere wrong? I thought we had been flirting all this week and, gosh, I really hoped so because you’re so fucking pretty Hyuck.” 

Mark continues to ramble and Donghyuck just looks on surprise still filling his heart. He wanted Mark to kiss him, he wanted it so bad, but he loved the way Mark looked fumbling over himself. He smiled slightly at the exasperated Mark Lee. He tugs on the sleeve of his shirt to gain his attention. He looked so sad at the thought of having scared Donghyuck away. Donghyuck closes the distance between them again caging Mark against the armrest. 

“Sorry,” Mark says again just as quiet and soft as when he had asked Donghyuck for a kiss. 

“Don’t be sorry, I’d like it a lot if you kissed me.”

Mark looks shocked at the turn of events and nodded his head. Donghyuck scoots back giving Mark some room shuffle forward. He could feel his heart in his throat, the only boy he had ever kissed Renjun and after that, they decided to break up.

Mark looked pretty in the streetlights his eyes gleaming with nervousness. He takes a deep breath and places a hand on Donghyuck’s cheek the warmth comforting. Donghyuck takes in the smell of the sea and his cologne as he leans in closer wanting to commit the moment he kissed Mark Lee to memory. They were a breath apart when Mark dragged his thumb across his temple. 

“You’re like super pretty I hope you know that.” And then he kissed him. 

Donghyuck honestly melts under his warm lips, a quick peck that sent his heart racing. With his heart thrumming in his ears Donghyuck leans in again capturing Mark’s lips once more. Donghyuck wanted to say something cheesy and cliche about this. He wanted a sweet teen movie ending with those inspirational dialogues. He came up with nothing too busy focusing on the slide of Mark’s lips against his and he settles both of his hands on Donghyuck’s waist. He brought his own hands to wrap around his shoulders. The angle was kind of awkward but Donghyuck didn’t want to stop. 

Mark leans into Donghyuck seeking more and he gladly gives. Donghyuck’s hands slide down his shoulder as he tried to bring them closer. Mark leans back, so Donghyuck is almost in his lap. 

Mark pulls away and he’s ashamed with the little whine he lets out but he basks in the flustered state Mark was left in. 

“It’s getting late, we should go,” Mark said, a little out of breath. 

Donghyuck felt proud of having caused Mark’s red lips and flushed cheeks. He nods his head in agreement and they get up from the bench. Donghyuck grabs Mark’s hand as they walk to the car. Donghyuck has a small smile on his face as they swing their hands. They in a serene silence both of them taking in the moment that just happened. 

The drive back to Donghyuck’s house was just the radio playing. Mark had tried to drive with his hand resting on Donghyuck’s thigh but they almost crashed so that had to stop. There was so much that Donghyuck wanted to ask but every time he went to ask he fell short. Where was this going? Are they boyfriends now? His head was starting to hurt. 

Mark pulls into his driveway and rushes out the car to open the door for Donghyuck. He laughs at the boy's antsy movements as he steps out of the car. A thank you falls from his lips as they join hands and make their way to the front door. Donghyuck had fallen shy after the Johnny incident. He had felt a need to hide after he placed that big sign on his back that said I’m Gay for the whole school to see. He didn’t interact with people like Mark Lee or anyone really, but now Mark Lee was in front of him wishing him a good bye after one of the sweetest moments of his young life. 

He turns to step off the porch and Donghyuck follows to keep him from leaving. He wanted this more then he had wanted anything for a while.

“It’s my turn to ask a question,” his voice showed none of the nervousness he held. 

Mark looks expectant waiting for him to speak again. He takes a deep breath and grabs his hand. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” It was his turn to be expectant. 

Everything seemed to settle as Mark smiles a light chuckle falling from his lips, those very lips that he kissed. 

 

The lips that said, “yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed, that'll make me very happy. i also have tons of more nct fics planned and im excited to write them all. 
> 
> thanks to my second hunny listening to me complain about this fic nessa is the best.
> 
> follow me and message me if you want to talk about nct, i'd love some more friends  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/starryeyedjeno)


End file.
